Fushicho Agaru
by Rowen Inc
Summary: Plagued by nightmares Clara decides to rescue her friends and unleashes a terrible curse...
1. Floating in the Sea of SKy

Fushicho Agaru

Phoenix Rising

Chapter 1: Floating in the Sea of Sky 

"Clara I'm tired and I don't think I can walk much longer." Kayla said as she stretched her arms and stifled a yawn. "Ever since you had that dream you haven't been the same." Nearly a month after the boys disappeared, Clara had a strange recurring dream where Cye asked her to save him.

"Don't worry we'll stop soon," Clara called back as she surveyed the land ahead of her for a suitable campsite. "If we can find somewhere to sleep. Besides, I'm sure the guys are still alive."

"How about by that lake?" Kayla asked as she pointed to a sapphire blue lake ahead of them on their right.

"It'll be a cold night but we have no choice." Clara said as she took off her backpack and began setting up camp. 

"Look Clara! It's a shooting star!" Kayla said as a dark blue star streaked through the rainbow colored sky. 

Clara stared into the sky where her friend had pointed and saw a dark blue circle plummeting towards the lake, as it got closer she could see a figure suspended in the center. "No, it's a person." She whispered quietly as she held her hands out in front of her as if in prayer then stretched her arms forward and slowly opened her hands.

As if in response the orb slowed down and disappeared as it touched the lake's surface. Then a wave of pain swept over her that brought her to her knees and Kayla started to run over to her Clara when she cried out, "It's Rowen! We must help him!"

Immediately Kayla's direction changed towards the lake and she dove in headfirst swimming furiously as her pale blue eyes searched the clear water surrounding her. _It feels like I'm swimming through the sky_ she thought to herself. Then suddenly the figure sank past her and she quickly wrapped her arms around the person and swam up to the lake's shoreline. Meanwhile Clara had just barely recovered from the pain when she saw Kayla surface and ran over to her. 

"He's not breathing Clara," Kayla said softly as she laid the young man down on the ground.

"Ok, I've got it." Clara said as she knelt by the young man and was preparing herself to perform CPR when she noticed a kanji symbol flickering on his forehead. She stared for a moment then shook herself and began CPR. "Come on!" she yelled as Kayla tried to get a pulse.

"There's no pulse Clara, he's dead." Kayla said gently.

"NO, HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S ALIVE!" Clara screamed into the sky. Kayla could only watch as her friend cried in frustration, slammed her fist on the boy's chest, and fell forward across his chest. 

Then something happened, the kanji symbol suddenly burst forth on Clara's forehead glowing with a bright silver light and the fading symbol on the boy's forehead suddenly died out completely then came back glowing brightly with a beautiful sapphire blue light.

As Clara lay there sobbing, she suddenly noticed that a hand was gently combing through her dark blue hair in an almost consoling manner. Immediately she pulled herself into a sitting position and began looking around her.

_ Tenshi? Tenshi no kibou?_ Rowen thought in disbelief as he stared at the young woman before him _No it's Clara. _

Startled by the voice, Clara looked down at the young man who had pulled himself into a sitting position and was staring at her with wide eyes. "Rowen do you remember me?" She asked as he continued to stare at her.

"…Where am I? What happened?" he finally asked quietly as he looked into her silvery eyes.

"One question at a time please." Kayla said with a gentle laugh and smile.

"I'm not really sure where we're at right now. All I know is that we were just getting ready to set up camp when we saw you falling from the sky. You had us worried at first because you weren't even breathing." Clara said as she explained what had happened and why they were journeying through the mountains. 

"One day I was fighting an army of demons with my friends when one of them stepped forward and started chanting. The next thing I remember is waking up in outer space dressed like this." As he spoke he gestured towards his kimono, which was white with dark blue-tipped ends. "I don't mean to be rude Clara but what happened to your legs?"

"My legs, they've turned to stone!" she cried in surprise as she stared at her long legs, which were now stone from the knee down. "It must have happened after I used my magic to slow your fall. But the sacrifice was worth saving your life and I'll use it again if I have to."


	2. Breaking the Rock

Chapter 2: Breaking the Rock

"Now what?" Kayla asked as they stared at the rocky cliff ahead of them that seemed to stretch endlessly into the sky.

"We look for another way around." Rowen replied simply as he turned around and was preparing for a long walk when he felt Clara tense up beside him. "What is it Clara?"

"I'm not sure…but I can feel an energy pulse coming from the base of the cliff." Clara said slowly as she held her eyes closed in concentration. "It's as if someone or something important was buried deep inside. Oh, but that's ridiculous!"

"It makes sense to me," Rowen said softly as he placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "I fell from the sky, so it would only make sense to find one of my friends here."

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to get to them?" Kayla asked sarcastically, "It's not like we're moles who can burrow into the earth."

"Like this," Rowen replied calmly as he reached behind his back and pulled out a bow and arrow then motioned to the girls to get behind him. "Arrow Shockwave!!"

As soon as the arrow hit the rock, the sound of rock breaking apart could be heard. Slowly Clara and Kayla peeked out at the cliff from behind Rowen. A huge circular indentation was now where the arrow had hit the cliff.

"It's safe now." Rowen said smiling.

"Thank goodness for that." Kayla murmured as she dusted herself off and continued to stare at the rock.

Clara meanwhile, had made her way to within inches of the hole itself and knelt in front of it. As if in a trance, she clasped her hands together as if in prayer then suddenly reached forward and placed a hand on the rocky face of the cliff. "Awaken warrior of Hardrock." Clara whispered softly as her kanji glowed brightly on her forehead, causing Rowen's kanji to light up as well.

Slowly a trickle of light ran up the cliff a little way then stopped as Clara sighed and passed out. "I've got you Clara!" Rowen cried out as he dove forward and knocked her away from the cliff's base and a transparent dark blue sphere surrounded them. 

"Hey guys, you okay?" Kayla called out into the settling dust as she made her way towards the base of the cliff where she last saw them then suddenly gasped in surprise, "What the…?"

A few grunts and the sound of rocks hitting against each other could be heard as something large fell on top the young woman, neatly pinning her to the ground.

"Man why'd you guys have to ruin my sleep. I was having a pretty good dream." The figure that fell on top of Kayla pulled him-self into a sitting position as he rubbed his head.

"Aw poor baby," Kayla said sarcastically as she abruptly stood up and the boy fell off backwards. "let me help you go back to sleep!"

"Ow!! Why'd you do that for?" he whined as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Because you were crushing me!" Kayla shot back as she turned away from him and crossed her arms.

"Kento!" Rowen called out as he ran over to the other boy and warmly embraced him in a hug. "You're all right!"

"Who me?" Kento laughed as he ran his hand through his short charcoal gray hair. "Yeah, I'm fine. It takes more than a few monsters to get rid of me!"

"Good for you…" Clara mumbled as she tried to stand up and found that the rest of her legs had turned to stone, making it impossible to move on her own.

"It's okay I've got you," Kayla said as she pulled Clara to her feet and let her lean up against her for support.

"Who's the living statue and the fashion freak?" Kento asked smiling.

"I heard that!" Clara shouted as Rowen hurriedly went to her side and carried her over to Kento.


	3. Taking the Plunge

Chapter 3: Taking the Plunge

As the four travelers continued on their journey they soon came to a lake that was so large they decided to make their way across using a boat. While the others set about building the boat, Clara soon fell asleep by the lake's shore.

"Clara it's time to wake up." Rowen said softly as he gently shook her shoulder.

"Are we leaving already?" Clara yawned as she sat up and stretched her arms.

"It looks like a storm is coming up." Rowen said as he quietly surveyed the sky surrounding them. "I don't know if we can make it across."

"There may be a storm coming, but I'm willing to take that chance. I can sense something out there…" Clara said quietly as she stared at the sea. "Something strange and powerful…and yet…and yet familiar somehow." 

"Are you sure this is a good idea Rowen?" Kento called as he paddled against the water furiously and the sky overhead turned a dark green.

"If we hurry we might beat the storm!" Rowen called back without missing a single stroke.

"That's just what I thought he'd say…" Kento mumbled to Kayla, who was watching Clara, as he continued paddling against the now choppy waves.

"Kento, right now we could use less whining and a lot more paddling!" Clara called out as she watched the foreboding clouds that loomed before them and struggled to keep her balance as the tiny boat was tossed side to side. Suddenly a huge wave rose up behind them and fell down hard on the tiny boat, capsizing it. 

Silently Clara fell through the water as she struggled desperately to make it back to the surface. But it was no use; slowly the weight of her legs pulled her steadily downward into the bottomless depths. _Hope… _her kanji flickered briefly on her forehead before going out.

"Where's Clara at?" Kayla yelled above the howling wind as she clung limply to a piece of wood that had been their boat.

"I don't know," Kento yelled as he frantically grabbed onto a piece of wood as a wave washed over him. "but I hope she's all right." Then their kanji began flickering as Rowen had just started speaking.

Meanwhile a figure resting at the bottom of the lake stirred as a kanji symbol appeared on his forehead and shone brightly. _Trust…I can sense my friends close by. _Slowly the young man's eyes fluttered open and he saw Clara falling towards him. 

As Rowen, Kento, and Kayla made their way onto the rocky shore, they heard a noise behind them and turned around. A young man in a white and sky-blue tipped kimono slowly made his way toward the shore carrying Clara's limp body.

"Cye! Is she okay?" Rowen asked in concern as Cye gently laid Clara down along the beach.

"I'm not sure, she took in a lot of water before I could get to her." Cye said quietly as Rowen began CPR and Kayla felt her wrist for a pulse.

"Come on girl, don't give up." Kento said softly "You're stronger than this."

After what seemed like an eternity, Cye gently put a hand on Rowen's shoulder. Slowly the young man turned to look at his friend and tried to hide the tears that shone in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Rowen, she's gone. You did your best." Cye said softly as Rowen nodded and turned back to Clara his kanji glowing brightly.

It was then Rowen noticed the kanji symbol glowing dimly on Clara's forehead, surprised he jumped back as Clara sat up and coughed up the water in her lungs. Silently she looked around at the faces of her friends then stopped when she saw Cye's face.

"Cye…my brother it's you." She murmured softly as her kanji's light grew brighter.

"Brother? What are you talking about Clara?" Cye asked as he stared at the young woman in shock.

"Is your birthday March 14, 1981?" Clara asked patiently, ignoring his response.

"Yes but how'd you know that?"

"My birthday is February 4, 1981…I was born a month earlier than you were." Clara said as she handed him a picture of two babies side by side in a playpen, one of them was a girl with silvery blue hair and dark gray eyes while the boy had reddish brown hair and dark green eyes. "When we were six, our family moved to America. During the ship's voyage a terrible storm came up suddenly and I fell overboard…" Huge tears welled in her eyes as she told the story of her childhood and started to turn away when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay to cry, sis." Cye said gently as she turned around and hugged him tightly.


	4. The Mystery of the Angel of Hope

Chapter 4: The Mystery of the Angel of Hope

"Now we must continue our journey alone…" Rowen said quietly as he stood with his arms resting behind him and watched the setting sun.

"But what about us?" Clara asked as Kento and Cye fell quiet.

"You will stay here and wait for us to bring the healer to you. I feel the two of you will be much safer here, out of harm's way."

"Well let me tell you what I feel, ROWEN OF THE STRATA," Clara said through gritted teeth as she pulled herself into a standing position and grabbed Rowen by his shirt. "I feel that I have been called to go on this journey by some strange and powerful force, that once I've started something I must see it through to the end, and that you need our help WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!"

"But you don't know how what danger may lie ahead." Kento protested as Clara let a stunned Rowen drop to the ground.

"Or if you will survive the journey if you continue using your magic like you've been doing." Cye said as Rowen stood up and gently placed his hand on Clara's shoulder.

"Please understand that I'm-we're only trying to protect you. We have lost too many friends and loved ones because of the wars we fought and we don't want to lose the two of you as well." 

"I know that _you _want to protect me, Rowen, and I also know how many friends and loved ones you've lost because of the wars you've fought in." Clara said gently as tears brimmed in her eyes and stared at the wide-eyed young man.

"But how did you…" he started to ask when Clara began speaking again.

"Mind reading," she said softly as she stared out into the rainbow colored sky. "I've always been able to 'hear' other people's thoughts and sometimes communicate with them through telepathy. Rowen I know how much you care for me, even though you haven't always shown it and I understand why you ask this of me. However you must understand that this is something that I must finish myself, no matter what the danger may be. I keep hearing this…this…voice calling to me, begging with me, pleading with me to come to it. I don't know who, what, or where the voice is coming from…I don't even know why…but I do know that I must answer the call to find out who I really am."

"Clara I…"

"Please at least consider taking me with you for the rest of your journey. I know how dangerous it will be but you _must_ understand that this is something I must do."

"We will consider your request," Rowen said as he turned away from her and stared in the opposite direction, "and tell you our decision when the moon rises in the night sky." 

"What do you think guys?" Rowen asked as he sat down between his two friends. "Should we let them come with us or make them stay here?"

"It's a tough call but I think they should come with us." Cye said as he let his head rest between his hands. "Besides something tells me that Clara will complete this journey with or without us…whether we like it or not."

"They'd probably be a lot safer if they stayed with us." Kento said thoughtfully as he tried to braid some small twigs together with little success. 

"Rowen, I understand how you feel about this girl and why you want her to stay here but you must understand that for Clara this journey holds a meaning far deeper than any of us could ever understand. Just think about it Rowen, for us this is about finding our friends and destroying the force or person responsible for separating and imprisoning us. But for Clara this is about answering the call of the mysterious voice." 

"Clara you know they're only trying to protect you." Kayla said gently as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I know the guys want to protect me Kayla, but I must see this journey through to the end…no matter how dangerous it may be." Clara said as she looked up at her friend and dried the tears from her eyes. "It's like when I'm near them I'm complete, especially Rowen."

"Oh, Clara…" Kayla whispered softly as Clara went on speaking.

"He's been through so much in his life: he lost his parents when he was 8 years old and when he was 16 his best friend died. It's amazing that he has managed to carry out a normal life, considering all that he's been through." Clara said as she smiled sadly.

Just then Rowen, Kento, and Cye came up behind them and sat down among them as Rowen let out a deep sigh and began speaking.

"We have come to the decision that no matter what may lay ahead of us in our journey, that we would like for you to be at our side." Rowen said firmly as he looked both of the girls in the eyes and gently clasped her tiny hand in his. "As for you Clara, you have my solemn vow that I will be at your side protecting you until your journey is finished." 

"I would wish for nothing else dear warrior." Clara whispered softly as Rowen drew her close to him and the two embraced under the light of the full moon.


	5. The Brightest Light

Chapter 5: The Brightest Light

"Rowen are you sure this is a good idea?" Clara said uneasily as Kento scaled the nearest tree and began jumping from limb to limb with the grace and agility of a chimpanzee.

"Don't worry Clara, Kento's at home in the trees and besides, he can navigate forests better than the people who live in them." Rowen said as he began walking into the woods.

"Great," Kayla muttered under her breath as she began following Rowen and Kento. "our lives could be in danger and it's up to 'monkey boy' to keep us away from it."

Upon hearing this last remark Clara and Cye looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and burst out laughing. By the time they had pulled themselves together, the others were long gone and Tiakall now stood in their place.

"Where did you come from?" Clara asked as Tiakall let out a low rumble and slowly strode away deeper into the forest. "I think she wants us to follow her, Cye." 

So the three of them traveled deeper and deeper into the forest until they finally came to a small clearing and Tiakall laid down to rest. There wasn't much there except for a small pond and a massive oak tree that grew nearby.

"What a beautiful tree…" Clara mused softly as she felt the tree then suddenly gasped in pain and pulled her arm, which was now stone from the shoulder to the elbow, away from the tree.

"Clara what is it?" Cye asked in concern. "What's wrong?"

"This…this tree is evil." She said softly.

"But how can a be tree be evil when it doesn't even have a soul?" Cye asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"Somehow this tree has been filled with evil energies." Clara said quietly as she stared at the tree. "Instead of dying, the tree has learned to thrive on the constant flow of evil energies it receives with its food."

"I see."

"There's more…trapped deep within the tree is a young man with powers very much like my own. However, he has been severely weakened by the evil energies within the tree. I'm not even sure if he could successfully be revived."

_ She must be talking about Sage_ Cye thought to himself as he stared at the tree in silence. "Can nothing be done to save him?"

"Unfortunately, nothing you or your friends can do would help him." Clara said as she turned away from the tree. "However, there is a way to save him but…"

"But what?"

"But it will be extremely dangerous for me." Clara said softly as she stared into the forest, then turned toward the tree and placed a hand on it. "You see the only to save him, is to cleanse the tree of all its evil energies by taking them into myself. I know how dangerous this is and that you would obviously object to it, but it's the only way. It is part of my journey, I realized that when I revived Rowen, and I have accepted it as such; even if it means sacrificing my own life for one of your friends." 

"You may do as you wish," Cye said softly, "but if you start having trouble, I will go for help." 

Meanwhile Rowen, Kento, and Kayla had somehow gotten themselves hopelessly lost and had been going in circles for what seemed like hours when something suddenly occurred to them.

"Has anyone seen Cye lately?" Kayla asked as she pushed some tall weeds out of her way.

"Has anyone seen Clara lately?" Rowen asked as he continued walking through the forest.

"I'm sorry to say that I haven't seen either one for quite some time." Kento said as he struggled to pull his foot out of a small sinkhole.

"YOU IDIOT!!!" Kayla and Rowen both screamed at each other. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOST THEM!! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I DIDN'T LOSE THEM, YOU DID!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!" 

"GUYS IT'S TIME THE TWO OF YOU STOP PLAYING THE BLAME GAME AND START THINKING OF A PLAN!!" Kento roared as he broke up the squabbling pair.

"He's right," Kayla said as she attempted to calm down, "we shouldn't be bickering like little children, we should focus our efforts on finding Cye and Clara." 

Meanwhile back in the grotto, Clara sat on the ground meditating and preparing to cleanse the tree while Cye stood behind her, keeping an eye out for their friends. After a few minutes, Clara slowly rose to her feet with some help from Cye, placed a hand on the tree (which had began glowing with a dark blackish-green energy), and spoke quietly; "The time has come… Great and merciful heavenly father, please grant me the power I need to cleanse this tree of it's evil and save the young man asleep within it." As she spoke, the bark around her hand began to glow dimly with a soft silver light. "Please show me that there is more to my powers than what I know and if I am truly worthy to receive these powers then allow me to save this young man's life." Slowly the silver light beneath her hand began to pulse and dance as it grew brighter and brighter. "This young man is one of the five warriors who can save this world from the evil that now threatens it. Sage of the Halo, please hear me and awaken." She whispered softly as a bright green light enveloped the tree and Clara fainted.

"Clara please be all right." Cye whispered as he hugged her body fiercely to his own.

"Here let me see her." A familiar voice said as Cye looked up in shock to see Sage walking out of the tree towards them. Carefully he took Clara in his arms and cradled her as if she were a baby as he gave her some of his energy to revive her, not even noticing that her limbs were now encased in stone.

"Clara!" Rowen cried out as he found the trio resting in the grotto. "What happened to her Sage?"

"She had to use her energy to revive me. I had to give her some of my energy to her to revive her, but I think she's coming around." Sage explained as Clara moaned and began to stir.

"Sage you're all right…that's good. I'm glad to see you're okay." Clara murmured softly as she opened her eyes and smiled at the blonde carefully holding her in his arms.

"Only thanks to you." Sage said with a slight smile on his face.

"Are you all right Clara?" Rowen asked in concern as Clara smiled and squeezed his hand to let him know that she was doing all right. "I'm glad you're okay, but I don't want to ever try something like that again."


	6. The Hottest Fire

Chapter 6: The Hottest Fire

_ It's so warm _Clara thought to herself as Kento carried her through the valley of ash and lava _Ryo must be nearby…_

"Ryo is close by I can feel it." Sage said as he closed his eyes and his kanji appeared on his forehead

"Rowen I know how you feel about me using my powers but I must use my powers one more time to save Ryo." Clara said softly as Rowen stared straight ahead, ignoring her.

_ Yes, but will happen then? _Rowen thought quietly to himself as the group stopped for the night and began to setup camp.

"Earth to Rowen…Rowen Hashiba come in please." Kento said as he waved a hand in front of Rowen's face. "Man I'm worried, this is weird even for Rowen." Kento said in concern as he distractedly ran a hand through his thick dark gray hair.

"He's been thinking a lot about Clara lately," Cye said as Rowen continued to stare off into space. "he's afraid of what will happen if Clara uses her powers to revive Ryo. You wouldn't be able to get him to admit it though, he's always been like that, I only know because it's constantly been on Clara's mind."

"And it's obvious to everyone but Clara that he's deeply in love with her, but he'd never admit it." Kayla sighed as she made her bed for the night.

"In his mind he's trying to protect himself by refusing to admit he's in love, but he shouldn't hide his feelings from her." Sage said sadly as he watched his friend stare off into space.

Later that night, Clara had been having a bad dream where she saw her friends being tortured and she couldn't do anything to save them. "Wildfire I have to find wildfire…Tiakall take me to Ryo. The search ends tonight."

Slowly Tiakall dragged Clara through the mountainous ash terrain until she came to a volcano that was much larger than the others and stopped. As she probed the area with her mind, she could sense the young man who was sleeping within the monstrous volcano and knew what she had to do. "Awaken Warrior of Wildfire." She whispered solemnly as a cry pierced the air.

"CLARA NO!!!" Rowen screamed as he felt her release her energy, but it was already too late. As quickly as he could, he ran to her side and held her in his arms as lava spewed forth from the volcano behind them. "Clara why…why did you do it?" he cried as he felt her body slowly turn into stone.

"Because the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few." Clara whispered softly as she gently reached forward and brushed Rowen's hair away from his face. "Rowen I have no regrets I want you to know that. I also wanted you to know that…" here she trailed off as the rest of her body turned to stone and Rowen began to sob until his body shook.

**How will I start tomorrow without you here?**

**Who's heart will guide me while all the answers disappear?**

**Is it too late, are you too far gone to stay?**

**Best friends forever, should never have to go away!**

"Clara no…don't leave me…I love you…" he whispered softly as he held her body close to his own. 

****

**What will I do? **

**You know I'm only half without you**

**How will I make it through?**

"She's gone…" Cye whispered sadly as the tears streamed down his face. "She's really gone." 

**If only tears could bring you back to me**

**If only love could find a way**

**What I would do, what I would give if you**

**Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway**

**If my tears could bring you back to me**

"Clara why did you do it?" Sage whispered as he fought the tears that threatened to fall. 

****

**I'd cry you an ocean if you'd sail on home again**

**Waves of emotion will carry you, I know they can**

**Just let love guide you and your heart will chart the course**

**Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true north!**

"Clara why'd you leave?" Kento whispered sadly "I was just starting to like you." 

**Look in my eyes, you'll see **

**a million tears have gone by**

**And still they're not dry!**

"I can't believe she did this for me…" Ryo whispered softly as he looked down at his hands in disbelief. 

**If only tears could bring you back to me**

**If only love could find a way**

**What I would do, what I would give if you**

**Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway**

**If my tears could bring you back to me**

"Clara why'd you go and leave me all alone? Now I have no one to talk to." Kayla whispered softly as the tears fell softly down her face.

**I hold you close and shout the words I only whispered before****For one more chance, for one last dance ****There's not a thing that I would not endure.**

"CLARA I LOVE YOU!!" Rowen screamed as he hugged her body closer to his own. "DO YOU HEAR ME? I LOVE YOU!!" 

**If only tears could bring you back to me**

**If only love could find a way!**

**What I would do, what I would give if you**

**Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway**

**If my tears could bring you back to me...**

The others could only look on in shock and disbelief as Rowen sobbed and mourned the loss of his love.


	7. Decisions

Chapter 7: Decisions

It took them awhile, but eventually everyone fell asleep, it had been a long hard day and everyone was exhausted. Soon night turned into day and when the morning came, they were in for a big surprise. For Clara's body had been stolen by none other than Chaos himself. Everyone took the news hard, but Rowen took it especially hard. For days he refused to eat as the others tried to console him but nothing seemed to work, finally Kayla had had enough.

"Rowen I know you miss Clara but you've got to move on." Kayla said compassionately as she sat down beside him and put her arm around his shoulders.

"I can't there's nothing left for me now…only death can ease my pain." He said in a hollow broken voice.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!!" Kayla screamed as she slapped him hard across the face. "Not when you have so much to live for. Instead you just sit here wasting away and I know that's not what Clara wants for you now."

"Your friend speaks the truth Strata, that is not what Clara wants for you." Immediately, Rowen turned around to see Anubis standing there patiently with his arms crossed over each other.

"Anubis I'm so happy to see you we've all missed you." Rowen said as he hugged his old friend, "But why are you here?"

"To help you of course." Anubis said as he looked into Rowen's eyes. "I know how much you miss her, Rowen, but simply giving up will not bring her back. Do you truly want to bring her back?"

"I would give my life to bring her back." Rowen said firmly as he clenched his fist. "But she is gone forever…nothing I can do would bring her back."

"That is where you are wrong," Anubis said as the others came closer. "there is a way to bring her soul back to this realm but the journey is very dangerous with many hidden perils, no one has ever succeeded in this task before."

"We're not afraid of the danger Anubis." Sage said as he stepped forward and stood beside Rowen.

"Clara's our friend," Cye said as he took a step forward and joined Sage and Rowen, "and my sister. I would do anything to get her back."

"She was like a sister to me," Kento said as he stepped forward to join his friends. "and that's close enough. I'm in."

"I didn't really know Clara that well but I know how much she meant to Rowen and I would do anything for a friend." Ryo said as he joined the group. 

Then Rowen put his hand out and Cye, Sage, Kento, and Ryo did the same. They were all surprised when another hand reached forward and came to rest on top of their hands. Slowly they looked up to see Kayla standing with them.

"Clara's my friend too and I'm gonna help save her." Kayla said firmly as her gaze met with her new friends. "Anyone who says otherwise has to face this." Here she balled up her other hand into a fist and shook it threateningly.

Ryo took a deep breath as his gaze locked with Sage, Cye, and Kento then smiled at her. "All right you're in."


	8. Into the Fray

Chapter 9: Darkness Falls

            "Why did you come with me Kayla?" Cye asked softly as the two made their way down the left tunnel.

            "Um…" here Kayla paused as she blushed and tried to think of a good reason for following him other than the fact that she liked him. "well you saved Clara's life and she never got the chance to return the favor. So hopefully, I'll be able to do that for her."

            "For someone who wears no armor you really are quite brave, you willingly put yourself in danger with no thought of the consequences that lay ahead…just the goal." Cye said wistfully as the passageway ahead of them grew darker and he put his hand on the wall beside him and began to walk slowly. "I only wish I was braver…like the others."

            "Oh, Cye don't say that." Kayla said as she smiled sympathetically at her friend. "You _are_ brave, and you have a kind, sensitive heart. A man like that is hard to find in my time."

            "I imagine it would be." Cye said as he pondered what Kayla had just said, yet failed to realize Kayla's hidden meaning and true feelings behind her words. "I knew chivalry was a dying art, but I'm pleased to find out it's lasted this loooooonnngg…" here Cye suddenly fell into a deep pit in front of him and as he landed on the pit's rocky bottom with a sickening thud, he heard a loud crunch in his shoulder as he felt something hard and pointed tear through.

            "CYE!!" Kayla cried anxiously as she fell to her hands and knees and peered into the mouth of the pit. "Talk to me! Are you okay?"  

            "I think so…" Cye said as he held his upper right arm.

            "What happened to your arm?"

            "I must've landed on a sharp rock." Cye said as he tried to move his arm experimentally. "It should be fine, though I might have trouble holding my yari. Hey! What happened to my yari anyway?"

            "Is this it?" Kayla called down to Cye as she held the three-pronged spear in her hands above the pit.

            "Yes that's it!" Cye cried excitedly. "Can you hold it down into the pit so I can climb out?" suddenly Cye stiffened as he heard the scraping of claws against the smooth floor of the cavern followed by loud clanging noises.

            "I'm afraid I'm a little busy right now!" Kayla called back over her shoulder as she tried desperately to hold back her attacker, unaware that she was being pushed toward the pit's edge.

            "Kayla watch out! You're close to the edge!" Cye called out as he watched Kayla being pushed closer and closer to the edge. A few moments later he heard her scream as he watched her fall and dove forward to catch her in his arms.

            "Cye you…you just saved my life." Kayla said softly as she gazed into his light sea-green eyes.

            "I don't understand," Cye said in confusion, "it isn't a very long drop."

            "Yes but if I'd landed on the same rock that you did I might have been killed."

            "I think we may be anyway." Cye said as he pointed up to the faces of three demon warriors who snarled and shook their weapons at them in triumph.

            "Tell me why we're here again." Kento half-whined as he made his way past the sharp stalactites and stalagmites.

            "We're here to get Clara back of course. And because we promised Rowen we would help him." Ryo said as he calmly made his way down the eerie tunnel.

            "I know that but this place gives me the creeps and those faces in the rocks give me the willies. It makes me think we're being watched." Kento said with a shudder as he broke into a run only to bump into Ryo who was standing with his twin katanas unsheathed facing an enormous demon.

            "We _were_ being watched." Ryo said dryly as he prepared to attack. "Armor of Wildfire; Flare Up Now!!"

            "Wow you toasted him Ryo! Way to go!" here Kento broke off as a demon dropped from the ceiling and grabbed him from behind. "Hey Ryo, I don't need to go anymore."

            "Huh? Why not?" Ryo asked as turned around to see Kento struggling in the demon's grasp, trying desperately to grab his tetsubo.

            "You know what I like to do with filthy slime balls like you?" Kento asked as he grabbed the demon from behind. "THROW THEM AGAINST THE WALL!!" he roared as he picked up the demon and slammed it against the cave wall. 

            "Good job Kento!" Ryo cheered enthusiastically, "But you forgot one thing."

            "Huh? What's that?" Kento asked in confusion as Ryo slowly turned him around to face the now burnt and extremely angry oversized demon that was now accompanied by ten other demons.

            "That."

            "Rowen have you ever thought about why you're doing this? Why you're _really_ doing this?" Sage asked as he turned around and gazed into his friend's eyes. "Are you risking your life to defeat Chaos and become stronger, or are you doing this to save Clara?"

            "Of course I'm doing this for Clara…" Rowen said softly in a hurt voice as tears welled in his eyes. "she means the world to me. I cannot fight unless she's by my side. I…I love her Sage. But I don't know that it will make much of a difference now…"

            "Rowen," Sage said softly as he placed his hand on Rowen's shoulder. "Let me tell you a story about when I was younger. When I first came of age and was old enough to wear my father's armor, I fell in love with a young princess of one of the local lords. But she was captured by the Tokugawa clan and was wooed consistently by the lord's son. During that time she closed her heart to him because she did not love him and when I came to rescue her, I found that she had closed her heart to me for fear that she would hurt by love. I confessed my love to her and it touched her heart. We were married within a year…she died within my arms. After that I swore that I would never love again…The path splits in two here, I'm afraid we must go on alone from here. When I meet you again, we will meet Chaos and defeat him."

            "Right…" Rowen said quietly as he watched his friend walk off into the left tunnel. As Rowen made his way down the tunnel, he quietly thought about what Sage had said to him and wondered if maybe just maybe this crazy plan would work.


	9. Darkness Falls

Chapter 9: Darkness Falls

            "Why did you come with me Kayla?" Cye asked softly as the two made their way down the left tunnel.

            "Um…" here Kayla paused as she blushed and tried to think of a good reason for following him other than the fact that she liked him. "well you saved Clara's life and she never got the chance to return the favor. So hopefully, I'll be able to do that for her."

            "For someone who wears no armor you really are quite brave, you willingly put yourself in danger with no thought of the consequences that lay ahead…just the goal." Cye said wistfully as the passageway ahead of them grew darker and he put his hand on the wall beside him and began to walk slowly. "I only wish I was braver…like the others."

            "Oh, Cye don't say that." Kayla said as she smiled sympathetically at her friend. "You _are_ brave, and you have a kind, sensitive heart. A man like that is hard to find in my time."

            "I imagine it would be." Cye said as he pondered what Kayla had just said, yet failed to realize Kayla's hidden meaning and true feelings behind her words. "I knew chivalry was a dying art, but I'm pleased to find out it's lasted this loooooonnngg…" here Cye suddenly fell into a deep pit in front of him and as he landed on the pit's rocky bottom with a sickening thud, he heard a loud crunch in his shoulder as he felt something hard and pointed tear through.

            "CYE!!" Kayla cried anxiously as she fell to her hands and knees and peered into the mouth of the pit. "Talk to me! Are you okay?"  

            "I think so…" Cye said as he held his upper right arm.

            "What happened to your arm?"

            "I must've landed on a sharp rock." Cye said as he tried to move his arm experimentally. "It should be fine, though I might have trouble holding my yari. Hey! What happened to my yari anyway?"

            "Is this it?" Kayla called down to Cye as she held the three-pronged spear in her hands above the pit.

            "Yes that's it!" Cye cried excitedly. "Can you hold it down into the pit so I can climb out?" suddenly Cye stiffened as he heard the scraping of claws against the smooth floor of the cavern followed by loud clanging noises.

            "I'm afraid I'm a little busy right now!" Kayla called back over her shoulder as she tried desperately to hold back her attacker, unaware that she was being pushed toward the pit's edge.

            "Kayla watch out! You're close to the edge!" Cye called out as he watched Kayla being pushed closer and closer to the edge. A few moments later he heard her scream as he watched her fall and dove forward to catch her in his arms.

            "Cye you…you just saved my life." Kayla said softly as she gazed into his light sea-green eyes.

            "I don't understand," Cye said in confusion, "it isn't a very long drop."

            "Yes but if I'd landed on the same rock that you did I might have been killed."

            "I think we may be anyway." Cye said as he pointed up to the faces of three demon warriors who snarled and shook their weapons at them in triumph.

            "Tell me why we're here again." Kento half-whined as he made his way past the sharp stalactites and stalagmites.

            "We're here to get Clara back of course. And because we promised Rowen we would help him." Ryo said as he calmly made his way down the eerie tunnel.

            "I know that but this place gives me the creeps and those faces in the rocks give me the willies. It makes me think we're being watched." Kento said with a shudder as he broke into a run only to bump into Ryo who was standing with his twin katanas unsheathed facing an enormous demon.

            "We _were_ being watched." Ryo said dryly as he prepared to attack. "Armor of Wildfire; Flare Up Now!!"

            "Wow you toasted him Ryo! Way to go!" here Kento broke off as a demon dropped from the ceiling and grabbed him from behind. "Hey Ryo, I don't need to go anymore."

            "Huh? Why not?" Ryo asked as turned around to see Kento struggling in the demon's grasp, trying desperately to grab his tetsubo.

            "You know what I like to do with filthy slime balls like you?" Kento asked as he grabbed the demon from behind. "THROW THEM AGAINST THE WALL!!" he roared as he picked up the demon and slammed it against the cave wall. 

            "Good job Kento!" Ryo cheered enthusiastically, "But you forgot one thing."

            "Huh? What's that?" Kento asked in confusion as Ryo slowly turned him around to face the now burnt and extremely angry oversized demon that was now accompanied by ten other demons.

            "That."

            "Rowen have you ever thought about why you're doing this? Why you're _really_ doing this?" Sage asked as he turned around and gazed into his friend's eyes. "Are you risking your life to defeat Chaos and become stronger, or are you doing this to save Clara?"

            "Of course I'm doing this for Clara…" Rowen said softly in a hurt voice as tears welled in his eyes. "she means the world to me. I cannot fight unless she's by my side. I…I love her Sage. But I don't know that it will make much of a difference now…"

            "Rowen," Sage said softly as he placed his hand on Rowen's shoulder. "Let me tell you a story about when I was younger. When I first came of age and was old enough to wear my father's armor, I fell in love with a young princess of one of the local lords. But she was captured by the Tokugawa clan and was wooed consistently by the lord's son. During that time she closed her heart to him because she did not love him and when I came to rescue her, I found that she had closed her heart to me for fear that she would hurt by love. I confessed my love to her and it touched her heart. We were married within a year…she died within my arms. After that I swore that I would never love again…The path splits in two here, I'm afraid we must go on alone from here. When I meet you again, we will meet Chaos and defeat him."

            "Right…" Rowen said quietly as he watched his friend walk off into the left tunnel. As Rowen made his way down the tunnel, he quietly thought about what Sage had said to him and wondered if maybe just maybe this crazy plan would work.


	10. Rowen's Struggle with Chaos

Chapter 10: Rowen's Struggle with Chaos

            Slowly, Rowen continued making his way down the tunnel, not even noticing Sage's cry for help as two demons ambushed him from behind. And as he made his way into the cavern where Clara was held he gasped in horror and surprise. For nothing could have prepared him for what he saw and nothing could have prepared him for the event that would change his life forever.

            At the right of the cavern, Chaos stood solemnly with Kayla standing just behind him. Above them and to the left was Clara, her stone-like body was bound to the wall by vines that wrapped and worked themselves around her lifeless body.

            "Clara…" Rowen whispered softly as he felt the tears slowly trickle down his cheeks. Then he heard a soft moan behind him. Wiping his tears away with his arm, he turned around to see his friends who were chained to a huge boulder. They were bloody, beaten, and bruised, but they were still alive.

            "Go…"

            "Leave this place…"

            "Save yourself…"

            "Forget about us…"

            "I could never do that…you're the only family I have now. And I will not sacrifice your lives for hers, or hers for yours. No matter what happens today, we are _all _leaving together and nothing you say can change my mind." Rowen said as he felt the tears flow down his cheeks once more and didn't bother to wipe them away this time. He no longer cared if anyone saw his tears or heard him cry, in fact he _wanted_ them to see. He wanted them to see how much he cared for them all, even Clara. Slowly Rowen reached behind his shoulder, grabbed an arrow, fit it to his bow, drew it back, began charging it with his energy, and let it fly at Chaos who merely deflected it with a wave of his hand. Rowen watched in shock and horror as the arrow struck Clara in the chest. But instead of crumbling into a pile of rubble, Clara's body began pulsing with a silver light.

            _Everything is going as I'd hoped it would_ Chaos thought with a sad smile on his face as he watched Rowen and waited for his next move. _I've done everything you've asked me to Anubis, now all we can do is watch, wait, and hope_

            Meanwhile, Clara woke up to find herself in a strange place that was covered with green grass and beautiful flowers. Slowly she looked down to see her body was no longer stone.

            "Where am I? Am I dead?" she wondered aloud as she stared at her hands in disbelief.

            "Not quite Chiclaria." Instantly, Clara spun around to face a man dressed in an old fashioned monkish-like outfit who smiled at her warmly.

            "Who are you? How do you know that name?" she asked as her voice quivered.

            "I am Anubis, the man who raised and trained you since your birth. It is good to see you again…but not like this." Anubis said with wisdom and sadness in his voice. 

            "You mean you know of my life before all this happened?"

            "Yes, before you were reborn in the 20th century, you were a priestess of the Rising Phoenix Temple. But as you spent time with your protectors, the Guardian Samurai, you began to feel badly about them risking their lives to protect you. At the same time you fell in love with Touma Hideyoshi, who would later become known as Rowen Hashiba. Unable to bear the thought of losing your only love, you willingly sacrificed your life so that your friends would be free to live their own lives." Anubis said with great emotion as tears welled in his eyes. "Then I revived you and sent you to the future with no memory of your former life, so that you could be free…but they wanted to be with you and couldn't bear to separated so I gave them all new names and sent them to the future to protect you and fight alongside you."

            "I'm no warrior and I can't even control the powers I already have. What good am I to them now?" Clara wailed as she looked at her hands in despair.

            Anubis made no response but merely waved his hand and a crystal ball appeared before them in a puff of smoke. "Watch…" he said in an even tone as figures appeared inside.

            As Clara watched her friends capture, tears slowly welled in her eyes as she looked at Anubis and asked, "Why are they sacrificing themselves just to save my body? I don't understand…"

            "They are taking these risks to try to bring you back."

            "Bring me back, but how?"

            "Because you selflessly sacrificed yourself to save your friends, it was decided that you would be given a second chance. But the only way for the revival to work requires that they express their truest feelings to you. For we cannot allow you to return unless you hear it for yourself that you are loved and missed back on earth." Anubis said as he watched Rowen fighting desperately against Chaos. Then turned back to Clara as heard her scream in pain and saw her fall to her hands and knees.

            "What's happening to me?" Clara cried out in fear as she struggled to stand up. "I feel so strange…"

            "Clara the time has come for you to make your decision." Anubis said gently as he bent down, put his hand on her shoulder, and looked into her eyes with a warm and caring smile. "Will you return to help your friends? Or will you stay here with me for all time?"


	11. The Angel Appears

* * *

Chapter 11: The Angel Appears

Back in the cavern, Rowen turned his attention to his friends who were still bound to the rock by chains. Slowly he drew his arrow back and charged it with his energy, despite the sweat that dripped down his face. Just as he was about to release it, he hesitated as a thought struck him. _If I miss my target by even a fraction of an inch, I could kill them all. Should I really take that risk?_

Then another voice filled his head, a voice he thought he'd never hear again. _Rowen you should risk it all to save those you love. You've done well without me and I want you to know how proud I am of you. I will always be with you._

"Right…" Rowen whispered softly as he let the arrow fly.

As the dust cleared away Ryo, Sage, Cye, and Kento began walking forward, attacking anything that got in their way. But as they focused their attacks on Chaos, it soon became obvious that their attacks were having no effect.

"You're not fighting as one!!" Kayla screamed as her friends fell and kept getting back up. "Your hearts and minds must first be united as one, only then will your powers combine to form an even greater power."

"She's right," Cye said as he watched the tears streaming down her face, as part of a kanji appeared on her forehead and glowed with a soft purple light. "We must first unite our souls before our combined attacks have any effect."

"But how?" Sage asked as he struggled to hold back a demon warrior.

"Think of Clara and tell her how you feel." Anubis' voice filled their heads as they backed up and formed a circle, with each warrior facing outward. Then slowly, one by one, each warrior bowed his head and closed his eyes as each prepared to call out to their fallen friend.

**There comes a time**

**When you face the toughest of fights**

**Searching for a sign**

**Lost in the darkest of nights

* * *

**

****

****

****

****

****

"Clara I never got the chance to know you that well but I know that you have a good heart and you deserve to be with Rowen, come back to us. Flare Up Now!!"

* * *

****

****

****

**The wind blows so cold**

**You're standing alone**

**Before the battle's begun**

**But deep in your soul**

**The future unfolds**

**As bright as the rays of the sun

* * *

**

****

****

****

****

"You saved my life even at the cost of your own. Rowen's my best friend, as you are and I only want the two of you to be happy. Thunderbolt Cut!!"

* * *

****

****

**You've got to believe**

**In the power of love**

**You've got to believe**

**In the power of love**

**The power of love

* * *

**

****

****

****

****

"Clara I miss you and I love you as much as Rowen does, so please come back to us and make us happy with your smiling face once again. Super Wave Smasher!!"

* * *

****

****

****

**Blazing emotion**

**There's a light that flows from the heart**

**It's a chain reaction**

**And nothing will keep us apart

* * *

**

****

****

****

****

"Clara deep down I always admired your courage and willingness to fight. You put your life on the line to save us and it's only fair that we do the same for you. Just make Rowen smile again. Iron Rock Crusher!!"

* * *

****

****

****

**Stand by my side**

**There's nothing to hide**

**Together we'll fight to the end**

**Take hold of my hand**

**And you'll understand**

**What it truly means to be friends

* * *

**

****

****

****

****

"Clara I know how you feel about me, I've known it all along. But I didn't want to admit it because I was afraid of losing you. Now that you're gone, I find myself lost within a nightmare with no escape. I LOVE YOU CLARA!! I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU!! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!! COME BACK TO ME!! Arrow Shock Wave!!"

* * *

****

****

****

**You've got to believe **

**(you've got to believe)**

**In the power of love **

**You've got to believe**

**(you've got to believe)**

**In the power of love**

**It gives meaning to each moment**

**It's what our hearts are all made of**

**You've got to believe **

**(****you've got to believe)**

**In the power of love **

**(the power of love)**

**The power of love

* * *

**

****

****

Time seemed to stand still as a huge explosion of light engulfed Clara's body. As the light faded, they all looked up to see Clara floating above them, completely nude except for a sky blue ribbon that wrapped itself around her body and huge wings extended from her body, keeping her aloft. 

"Chaos now you and your minions will pay for what you have done to me and my friends. TEARS OF RAGE!!"as she finished speaking, she held her arms straight out in front of her as she focused her friends power at Chaos. This time he made no move to block her but merely smiled and bowed his head, there would be other battles.

* * *

**You've got to believe **

**(you've got to believe)**

**In the power of love**

**You've got to believe **

**(you've got to believe)**

**In the power of love**

**It gives meaning to each moment**

**It's what our hearts are all made of **

**(****just look inside)**

**You've got to believe **

**(you've got to believe)**

**In the power of love**

**In the power of love**

**In the power of love**

* * *

As Clara's attack finished, her wings disappeared and she began plummeting to the cave floor below. 


	12. Love's Return

Chapter 12: Love's Return

"I've got you Clara!!" Rowen yelled as he ran forward to catch her and fell backwards with Clara in his arms.

"Rowen…is it really you?" Clara murmured softly as she slowly opened her eyes to see Rowen watching her with concern. "Am I dreaming?" she asked in a trembling voice as she reached forward with a shaking hand to brush Rowen's lock of hair away and brought her hand down the side of his face, stopping on his cheek as she held it there for a minute as she let everything sink in.

Tears filled Rowen's eyes as he ran his hand through her hair, smiling as he felt his fingers comb her soft hair. "You're not dreaming Clara." Rowen said as the tears fell freely down his face and Clara moved her hand to wipe them away. "I'm really here."

"Rowen before I died I tried to tell you something important. I'm going to tell you now before anything else happens." Clara said softly as she gazed into his midnight blue eyes. "Rowen Hashiba I love you with all my heart, and although I saved you that day at the train station you really saved my life. Before I met you, I was just a cyborg with no memory of my former life. The love I saw in your eyes and the acceptance of your friends gave me the will keep on living. I will always stay by your side."

"Clara I have something important to ask you. Clara Ann Rishii, will you marry me?" Rowen asked as he held her hand tightly.

"You know I will Rowen, yes." Clara whispered softly as she felt her voice go hoarse due to her crying. Slowly Rowen leaned in towards her and kissed her on the lips, and as the tears of joy streamed down her face, Clara leaned forward and deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Rowen's neck. Suddenly, she broke off the kiss with a scream of pain as she felt a stabbing pain in her shoulders.

"Get her on her stomach now!" Sage commanded as he ran forward, still in full armor.

"Chaos never had the chance to attack her, so we know it isn't that. So what's wrong with her?" Cye asked a little out of breath as he knelt down by Clara's side and squeezed her hand. "It's okay sis, I'm here now. I won't let anything happen to you." As he finished speaking, his forehead kanji lit up with a soft sky blue light as his body was engulfed by the glow and Clara's scream ended as she cried softly.

"If that freak _did _hurt you, he _will_ pay!" Kento assured her as Sage and Rowen turned her over on her stomach and exposed her back, revealing two glowing spheres of silver light just where her shoulders ended.

"You're with friends who love and care for you. You'll be all right." Ryo consoled her as Sage began speaking and Kayla arrived out of breath.

"As a child, my mother told me stories about the Sacred Guardians to get me to go sleep at night. She told me that when a female guardian was reborn on the planet that she was supposed to guard that she wouldn't start developing her powers until she was 18 years old. Once her powers reached their peak, then she would receive her wings." Sage said as Cye allowed Clara to rest her head in his lap as he ran his fingers through her hair and whispered softly to her.

"How long does it last?" Ryo asked in concern.

"Minutes, hours, sometimes even days." Sage said as he watched Clara softly cry into Cye's lap.

"What else do you about this? Do male guardians ever get wings?" Kento asked anxiously.

"All I can remember is that only a relative or close friend can help the ease the young guardian's pain." Sage said as he watched Cye comfort his sister. "Male guardians never get wings, but they do emit an aura that only becomes visible to the naked eye, when they are exhausted or emotionally overwhelmed. In Cye's case, the latter is true. But don't worry, he'll be all right in a few minutes."

Then suddenly, Clara let out a long bloodcurdling scream as the two circles of light shot out two beams of light, which expanded and solidified into two huge wings. At first the wings held themselves close to Clara's body, but then Clara sneezed causing her wings to snap outwards, knocking Rowen and Kento over onto their backs. The others couldn't help but laugh at their friends' small misfortune.


	13. Together Forever

Chapter 13: Together Forever

Slowly Clara walked down the aisle in her wedding dress and smiled as she saw Rowen blush when he saw his future wife for the first time that day. Cye took her arm in his as he met her at the end of the aisle and walked her up to the altar.

The ceremony was done under the starry nighttime sky and then everyone went inside for the reception. Cye and Kayla watched as the guests filed in and kept quiet until Rowen and Clara walked in.

"As you may or may not know by now, after the reception is over with, Clara and Rowen will be leaving immediately to start Clara's tour of the US. Because Clara has decided to become a professional singer. I'm very proud of you sis." Cye said as he smiled at the young newlyweds.

"May God bless you and keep you safe and happy in everything you do. I love you both, good luck. This song is dedicated to Rowen and Clara Ann Hashiba." Kayla said with a warm smile on her face then took a deep breath as she heard the music starting.

Kayla:

**We were strangers,  
starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are,  
and I'm suddenly standing,  
at the beginning with you**

_Tenshi? Tenshi no kibou?_ Rowen thought in disbelief as he stared at the young woman before him _No it's Clara._

"Rowen do you remember me?" She asked as he continued to stare at her.

"…Where am I? What happened?" he finally asked quietly as he looked into her silvery eyes.

Cye:  
**No one told me  
I was going to find you,  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart,**

**When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start**

"Touma let me ask you something. Do you believe that you'll see me again when you die?" slowly he nodded his head as she smiled and put a hand to his cheek as he put his hand over hers. "Then we will see each other again and until that day I want you to live your life without any regrets. I'll be waiting for you, Touma. I love you. I love you all. Farewell."

Cye & Kayla:  
**And life is a road  
And I wanna to keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when** **the world stops turning  
I'll be there when ****the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**

"We have come to the decision that no matter what may lay ahead of us in our journey, that we would like for you to be at our side." Rowen said firmly as he looked both of the girls in the eyes and gently clasped her tiny hand in his. "As for you Clara, you have my solemn vow that I will be at your side protecting you until your journey is finished."

"I would wish for nothing else dear warrior." Clara whispered softly as Rowen drew her close to him and the two embraced under the light of the full moon.

Kayla:  
**We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure**

"Clara it's time to wake up." Rowen said softly as he gently shook her shoulder.

"Are we leaving already?" Clara yawned as she sat up and stretched her arms.

"It looks like a storm is coming up." Rowen said as he quietly surveyed the sky surrounding them. "I don't know if we can make it across."

"There may be a storm coming, but I'm willing to take that chance." Clara said as she watched the waves break against the shore.

Cye:

**Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true**

"She's not the Chiclaria I knew. The old Chiclaria never had any trouble accepting what she was." Rowen said sullenly.

Cye & Kayla:

**Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you**

As Clara and Rowen swept across the dance floor, neither one could believe that they were finally together after all they'd been through.

Cye & Kayla:  
**And life is a road  
And I wanna to keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when** **the world stops turning  
I'll be there when ****the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**

"Clara Ann Rishii, will you marry me?" Rowen asked as he held her hand tightly.

"You know I will Rowen, yes." Clara whispered softly as she felt her voice go hoarse due to her crying. Slowly Rowen leaned in towards her and kissed her on the lips, and as the tears of joy streamed down her face, Clara leaned forward and deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Rowen's neck.

Cye & Kayla:  
**I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart**

"CLARA NO!!!" Rowen screamed as he felt her release her energy, but it was already too late. As quickly as he could, he ran to her side and held her in his arms as lava spewed forth from the volcano behind them. "Clara why…why did you do it?" he cried as he felt her body slowly turn into stone.

"Because the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few." Clara whispered softly as she gently reached forward and brushed Rowen's hair away from his face. "Rowen I have no regrets I want you to know that. I also wanted you to know that…" here she trailed off as the rest of her body turned to stone and Rowen began to sob until his body shook.

Cye & Kayla:  
**And life is a road  
And I wanna to keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when** **the world stops turning  
I'll be there when ****the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**

The others could only look on in shock and disbelief as Rowen sobbed and mourned the loss of his love.

Cye & Kayla:  
**Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on**

Kayla:

**Starting out on a journey**

"Clara I know how you feel about me, I've known it all along. But I didn't want to admit it because I was afraid of losing you. Now that you're gone, I find myself lost within a nightmare with no escape. I LOVE YOU CLARA!! I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU!! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!! COME BACK TO ME!!" Rowen screamed as his kanji lit up on his forehead.

Cye & Kayla:  
**Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**

"I've got you Clara!!" Rowen yelled as he ran forward to catch her and fell backwards with Clara in his arms.

"Rowen…is it really you?" Clara murmured softly as she slowly opened her eyes to see Rowen watching her with concern. "Am I dreaming?" she asked in a trembling voice as she reached forward with a shaking hand to brush Rowen's lock of hair away and brought her hand down the side of his face, stopping on his cheek as she held it there for a minute as she let everything sink in.

Tears filled Rowen's eyes as he ran his hand through her hair, smiling as he felt his fingers comb her soft hair. "You're not dreaming Clara." Rowen said as the tears fell freely down his face and Clara moved her hand to wipe them away. "I'm really here."

"Rowen before I died I tried to tell you something important. I'm going to tell you now before anything else happens." Clara said softly as she gazed into his midnight blue eyes. "Rowen Hashiba I love you with all my heart, and although I saved you that day at the train station you really saved my life. Before I met you, I was just a cyborg with no memory of my former life. The love I saw in your eyes and the acceptance of your friends gave me the will keep on living. I will always stay by your side."

_The End_


End file.
